Raven and Rose
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is a squeal for the story Ravens and Crows. This the information is inside. I hope you enjoy it. Read it if you dare.


Hey there!

I planed on making this oneshot for the author who made Ravens and Crows. I read her or his story and I thought it was cool. Making Yusei and the rest as bad boys in that story.

I thought I should make an oneshot for this author's hard work on that story. Therefore, I hope you Majestic Stardust.

This is called. Raven and Rose Mating.

I know its weird name title but I thought it would be a good name title. This is a rated M

Warnings are cussing, little of blood, and lemon lime.

The characters of Yugioh5ds are not mine. Neither Ravens and Crows story is not mine.

Sorry if the POV's are confusing you...

* * *

><p>"<em>Yusei…please stop." Akiza said to him as he continued to lick her shoulders softly. "Yusei please stop." she orders him with a bit of fear in her voice.<em>

"_You are mine princess." a dark voice that just sounded like Yusei's dark side. "I will not anyone else have you." he said to her. Akiza was starting to shake when Yusei was beginning to pull her shirt off her upper body._

"_YUSEI!" Akiza shouted at him. _

_Yusei did not listen cause of one thing…a demonic power was controlling him. In his heart, the demon wanted to give Yusei what he desires. Is to make love to his princess. _

_However, to the demon it was opposite. The raven king begins to bite into her chest that made it bleed all over her soft beasts. Akiza starts crying when Yusei was doing what he was doing._

"_YUSEI! YUSEI!" Akiza screamed before the demon bite her heart._

Yusei PoV:

I woke up from the nightmare I was having. I was lying in bed with Akiza who was sleeping peacefully next to me. I check over her upper body to see if that dream really did happen.

I sighed with relief. There was no sign of blood at her chest and she was still clothed. "Man… I thought that really would have happened." I said to myself as I placed my hand on my forehead.

Ever since Akiza defeated Goodwin, the three of us: Jack, Crow, and I all live at Akiza's house. We became brothers to her and sons to her parents, except me of course.

At first when she told them that she chose me as her future husband they were censuring about me being her husband even her father.

He was just worried about his daughter. I could not blame him. He told me many times though if I was going to be her future husband. I must be with her always. 'Like I never have done that.

Treat her with respect. 'Same thing.'

Keep her safe from harm that could come to her. 'Again same thing.'

Then the finally one is not to have "sex" (1) until we are married.

That part kind a scares me. Since I let the demon in me control my body, I almost rape her. If it was not for Crow… I would have regretted this badly and Akiza wouldn't trust me anymore for what I almost did to her.

However, the demon was nowhere near controlling my body. Therefore, I was okay all the way.

I sighed as tiredness begins to take its place on me. Therefore, I went back to bed, pulled Akiza into my arms while her head was lying on my chest, and then fell back a sleep.

Morning came too quickly for me. I was up earlier to work on my runner I made for myself to ride on the streets. Jack and Crow got their jobs cut out as will. Jack works as a good model for magazines. 'Figures' As for Crow he works at a pizza delivery.

I laughed under my breath as I work on my runner. I turned to see a picture of us as a big family. I smiled as I see Jack with his girlfriend Mikage who is next to Crow and his boyfriend named Hawk.

Mikage is a young woman, short dark blue hair, wears a suit dress, wears high heels, and she has those beautiful grey eyes.

Hawk is a young boy whose on the same age as Crow and I, he as short length hair that is above his shoulders which is the color of snow, wears noting but an old pair of jeans with cut links under his knee cap, wears sneakers, wears a small jacket over his sleeveless shirt, and wears a black earrings on his ears.

However, he tries to act tough when he's not shy.

Then in the middle are Akiza and I. I was wearing my leather jacket and anything else that is leather like before when I am in my demon stage except my gloves and boots.

Akiza wore her clothes that are like Victoria secret clothes when she was in her Black Rose Witch. Which I have to say scares me. I thought I lost her forever when she begins to think noting but herself and orders people around.

However, I am glad that she was her cheerful self.

"Man, I better get something to eat before I start eating that raw meat that Akiza's parents bought." I thought to myself. I stop what I was doing and head inside of the kitchen.

I pick out some crackers, summer sausage, and a drink of pop. I took out a knife then begin to cut some sausages then placed them on one of the crackers.

Then I took a bite. It tasted good. Then I heard footsteps coming downstairs. It was Jack and Crow. Akiza must be in the shower getting ready for today.

"Man for the last time I didn't steal you man smell!" Crow shouted at Jack. I bet they were arguing about Jack's colonel.

"It's not a man smell dumb ass! It's BODY SPRAY!" Jack shouted at Crow. I sighed angrily.

"What is the problem now?" I asked them.

"Crow as usually took my body-spray again and didn't return it to me." Jack answered.

"Hell no! I returned it to you after I was done using it! So don't go accusing me for something I didn't do or you couldn't see!" Crow shouted at him.

Jack and Crow were fighting with fits. I need to stop this before the kitchen is covered in blood and that is the last thing I want Akiza to see. After battling different enemies Akiza could not stand seeing blood, gore, or anything else that could make her sick.

"Alright that's enough!" I shouted as I pulled them away from each other before they could kill themselves. "Well you two just be men for once and not monsters fighting over something stupid." I said to them.

The both sighed. "Fine…" they said together.

"Thank you." I said. Then head back to the table to eat my sausages. Afterwards, I left the room with a full stomach.

I was sitting on a rooftop of Akiza's house thinking of what I want to do today. I wanted to do something special for Akiza. Like take her on her first date just like before but this time I want to make today very special.

I just do not know where I should take her. A park is something that many people would take walks together. A romantic dinner nope that would be the last thing in her mind.

I do not know where I should take her. It was a nice weather, the clouds were white and fluffy, and then final the sun was setting in the middle just in its right place.

Then I snapped my fingers. I think I know where I could take her. I headed back into the house to see if she was out of her shower. Jack and Crow probably left the house to go visit their friends. Therefore, the house was ours for the time being.

Also maybe I can get rid of this feeling of…will you know. Sex. This is also the last thing she would ever want to do.

**Normal PoV:**

Akiza was humming in her bathroom as she was being changed in her clothes she is going to wear today. She pick out a tight shirt over her tank top, wears shorts over her bottom so no men would see her panties, then wear a long skirt, stockings, then put her high heel shoes on.

"Man I can't wait for today." Akiza said to herself. She walks outside to see Yusei. Her demon, her boyfriend waiting for her. "Oh hey Yusei!" she said cheerfully.

Yusei turned then smiled at her with his bad boy smile. "Hey Akiza. I was waiting for you when you're are done with your shower." Yusei said in his normal tone.

Akiza smiled. "I'm glad, thank you for waiting." she said to him. Yusei smiled. Then something made Akiza look at him again. "Yusei?" she begins to speak. "Um…I'm sorry to be rude but this morning you woke up shaking like a leaf all of sudden. Can you tell me what happened?" she asked him. Yusei look down only to hide his eyes in his bangs.

"It was just a nightmare that's all." Yusei answered. Akiza nodded to him. Then she places her hand on her shoulder that Yusei bit her. Yusei looked at her hand then took her hand away from the mark. "How is it doing? Is it healing well?" he asked her.

"Yeah. It wasn't painful like before. It's getting better." she answered trying to smile. Yusei kissed her shoulder gently. Akiza tense a little then he pulled back. "Yusei?"

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that. Anyway do you like to do something today?" he asked completely changing the subject. Akiza let that go for now then nod.

"Sure. What place do you want to go? As long it's not a club." Akiza said to him. Yusei laughed. "I mean it!" she shouted at him.

Yusei put his arms in a defensive way. "Okay we won't!" he said to her.

"Good." she said to him.

**Akiza PoV:**

Once I got my jacket on, I was at the front door where I was supposed to meet Yusei. While I was waiting for him, I begin to wonder why Yusei would do that to my shoulder when I placed my hand there.

I could not blame him. He was upset when the demon of him was taking over and once tried to rape me. I told him that I forgive him. However, he had been having nightmares about it ever since we defeated Goodwin.

I sighed sadly. I have been thinking about making love with him. However, if he cannot get through the burden about hurting me again he would never do it. Even if I command him to stop being an afraid of it.

"Hey you ready?" Yusei called downstairs. I looked up to see him in his leather jacket, black shirt, black gloves, tight black pants, and black boots. I could not help but to smile.

"Yeah hurry up alright!" I shouted to him. He slide down the rile of the stairs then land on his feet with a soft thump.

"Then let's go." Yusei said to me. He holds out his hand waiting for mine, so I placed mine on top of his then we walk outside of the house.

**Normal PoV:**

Yusei hand her a helmet to wear as he grab himself one as will for the road's safety when it comes to drive a runner. Yusei started it up; Akiza sat in front of him so he can warp his arm about her waist, then drove off.

When it comes to ride, a runner Akiza at first was scared because of Yusei wanting to feel the wind through his hair. It was like something he loves doing all his life. Even without using his powers or ask his ravens for there help to get through place to place.

Akiza started to love it all the way in her heart. She loves the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. It made her believe that if you drive fast you can listen to any ones heart.

After a while of driving, they spotted a beach that seems to be abandoned long time ago. "What's this Yusei?" she asked him.

"It's called Star's View Lake. It's supposed to be a good place to be to look at the skies." Yusei answer.

Akiza look at its beauty. The lake was pure as glass, the trees were away from the lake's surface, and blossoms' petals begin to blow over the lake while some touches it with their gentle hands.

"Yusei this is beautiful. I didn't know that there is even a lake this close to the beach at New Domino." she said to him.

He walks up to her then warp his arm around her waist. "I thought you might like it. I was here before I meet you. After earning my freedom from W.I.N.G.S. I came here to heal my wounds. Will thanks to the Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca helping me." Yusei explained.

Akiza smiled at him then touch the water's surface as it shows Akiza her reflection. Then something caught her eyes. The reflection shows her the most thing her heart desires.

It shows her with Yusei making love to her. She blushed badly to ever see this. "Oh my gosh." she said to herself.

"What's wrong Aki?" Yusei asked using her neck name.

"Not-noting!" she answered with a little bit of fear in her voice. Yusei was worried.

"What is the water showing you?" he asked her. Akiza stared at him saying. 'What the hell are you talking about?' He chuckled. "The water shows what the heart wants so much." he explained.

She looked at him then to the water. "Wait you mean like desires?" she asked. He nodded to her. "Oh my gosh." she gasped.

**Akiza's PoV:**

As I stare at the water, I saw everything of what my heart really wanted. Is to be loved by him and only him. I felt something smoothing my back and I realized it was Yusei's hand.

"If this is too much to see we can head somewhere else." he said to me.

I thought about it then shook my head.

"No…I want to stay here. Just for a little bit." I said to him. If I wanted to have my heartful wish. I must help Yusei get over his fear of his demon. However, I am waiting until the sunset a little before the demon side of him comes.

"Akiza what's wrong?" he asked him. I turned and smiled at him.

"Noting just looking at the view." I answered. Yusei nodded as he sat down next to me.

We have been looking at the view for a least about two hours while eating some fruits that Yusei found on trees. I swear that the water looks black when the sun sets at the far end of the earth. It hit me for second that it will be almost time for Yusei's demon to take over.

"Yusei do you want to go home now?" I asked him. Yusei looked at him then back at the lake.

"If you want to." he answered. I nodded yes to him. He got up then pulled me up from the ground.

We headed back home.

**Yusei's PoV:**

Once we got back to her house, the skies turned grey. It looks like it was going to rain. I had better get my princess in the house before the rain hits us.

Once inside the lights were turned on then the rain came.

I looked at the rain while hearing the drops against the window. I think the wind is making it hit the window. I ever wonder when the last time that I could walk outside was and feel the rain against my skin.

When I was still in the tower with Crow, Jack, and Kalin. I was never allowed to leave the house. I would always stay there while the rain pours it's life force into the grass.

It made me happy that I could have this chance to feel it on my skin. I heard Akiza coming back from the kitchen carry two cans of soda. "Here I hope you like some." she said to me.

I happily took it from her. "Thank you." I said to her. She smiled. We sat in the couch listening to the rain.

"What are you thinking about Yusei?" she asked me.

"I was thinking of how the rain feels on your skin." I answered. Akiza looked at me with a weird look.

"Why would you think that Yusei?" she asked.

"I was just wondering that's all." I answered.

She looked at the rain then to me. "Will it's like taking a shower. The cold from the rain makes your body shiver. In hot summers it feels actually good when you think about it." Akiza explained.

"I see." I said to myself.

Akiza put her drink down then grabbed mine and sat it next to hers. "Do you want to feel the rain?" she asked me. I looked at her surprised but I changed into my calm self.

"Sure let's go." I answered.

She took my hand then walk outside in the summer's heat into the rain. As soon, it touched my hair. I was shock how cold it felt but then I learned to let it go and let the rain hit me.

It felt nice in the summer's heat. I felt my clothes getting wet just a little then my hair fell when it was soaking up all the water. Akiza smiled as she saw me dancing in the rain. "That is really not you Yusei." she told me.

"So, it's fun." I told her then pulled her into the rain.

"YUSEI!" she screamed at me but I let that go and dance with her. She sighed as she snuggles to find warmth in my soaked clothes. She took my hand and placed it on her waist. I blush a little when she did that.

It is as if she wants me to slow dance with her. I smile in a demon way. Wait demon way…oh my god. It cannot be happening. If I let it control it me I might hurt her.

I let go then ran back to the house. Akiza ran after me calling my name.

**Normal PoV:**

Akiza ran back inside to see Yusei disappear into their bedroom they slept on together.

"Yusei! Yusei!" she called for him. She went upstairs to hear only sobbing. "Yusei?" she thought to herself. She opened the door to see him on the bed, with his wet coat on the floor, along with his pants, and the boots. He was only in his boxers and his black tin top.

"I…can't do it…" she heard him talking to himself. "I can't let my demon side get her…" he continued. Akiza could not see anything in the dark room thanks to the rain. However, she look through the window to see only the sun's light is setting in.

"Yusei." she opened the door more to see him. Yusei looked at her with his red eyes. She knew that the demon is about to take over his good side.

"Please go Akiza. I can't let my heart get what it wants." Yusei said to her. Akiza knows about this. The reflection was not showing her desires for him, it was also showed what he desires.

He wanted to make love to her.

"Yusei, I know you can control it. Just like last time when we beaded Goodwin." she said to him. Yusei took a hold of her hand then pulled her gently in the bed.

"I know but this time my desires are starting to make my demon stronger and I can't hold it much longer if it takes over me. I sometimes wish that I never agree to make that deal with him." Yusei said to her.

Akiza looked at him. "Well, why do we do it? That why the demon couldn't hurt both of us." she said to him.

Yusei looked at her with a shock. "Do you sure want this?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt you." he said. While holding her hand.

"I want to do it. I was thinking about it for a long time. I thought that maybe I could give what my heart wanted and to be loved." she said to him. "I want to show you how I feel about you for a long time." she begins to cry.

Yusei felt guilty to make her cry. He pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry please. I thought I was supposed to be afraid of my demon. But, instead I feel bad for…hurting you." he said to her. Akiza pulled back then smiled.

"It's alright." she said as she wipes her tears away. "I know for the last days were hard for you and me to control our emotions when we kiss or make out. However, we can do it if you want to. I'm not forcing you." Akiza said to him.

Yusei thought about it for a while. After wiping his tears of whatever was left of them. Then kissed her on the lips. "I'll do it. Just for us, not for our desires." he said to her.

"That's fine by me." she said.

The two begin to kiss each other in the lips. Yusei warp his arms around her waist as they continued their make out. Yusei's tongue was forcing itself into her mouth.

Akiza tried to keep it up from her mouth. Yusei pulled her underneath him. Yusei thrust his tongue harder into her mouth. Akiza let his tongue into her mouth feeling her mouth with his all over.

While doing this he unzips her jacket, Akiza shivered a little to feel the coldness coming into her chest. She can sense in Yusei that he want to do it. However, he was getting a little bit scared to try it.

"Yusei…let me do something." she orders him. Yusei looked at her. "You heard me." Yusei sighed knowing that she was his princess. He got off her. Then she pushed him on his back.

"Aki…what are you doing-AH!" he squeak when Akiza pinch his nipple. He was starting to blush. "A…ki…what…" he could make any word right now.

"I want to make you pleased as will. So shut up and let me do this." she ordered him but not trying to be mean. Yusei kept his mouth shut. Akiza took his shirt off his chest and then continued to pinch his nipples.

He panted while she continued to treat him with pleasure. He was sure that his boxers would be getting tighter and tighter with each touch by her fingers and her mouth.

Then Akiza kissed his shoulder then bit it hard. He yelped. "Akiza!" he said to her.

"Well, this is for my shoulder. Also I want to mark you as mine as well." she said to him. Yusei smiled a little then Akiza continued to lick it then nibble on it then suck it to make it show colors.

Yusei took her jacket off her shoulders while feeling her soft arms. She moans a little to feel her skin being touch by his soft fingers. Akiza went to his nipple then bit it gently before sucking it.

Yusei moaned louder when she continued his nipple. After a few seconds with that one, she went to the other one giving her the same treatment. Yusei could feel a bugle forming between his legs.

Once she was done. She took her shirt off, along with her bra, and then throws them to the ground. Yusei looked her chest. He swallowed a lump on his throat. "Yusei, I want you to be not afraid of making love to me. I want you to pleasure me the same way I did for you." she begged him.

Yusei sat up on the bed then took a hold of her nipple. She moans with her hand over her mouth. He took it into his mouth and then sucks it with gentle care. Akiza pulled his head closer to her chest. Once he took the nipple out of his mouth. He went to the other one giving a good treatment for his princess.

Akiza moaned all over the room. She felt her womanhood getting wet. Yusei stop and she let Yusei go. She breath in and out as Yusei was breathing in and out. "That was fun." she said to him while laughing a little.

"Yeah I could agree more." Yusei said devily. Akiza look at him and saw his eyes red as crimson. She panic. They were too late so now they have to end this so either of them would not regret what happened. "Hey don't be like that princess. The good side of him told me about this. Therefore, I will let him enjoy you in his good side. Hope you have fun." he said to her before the good side takes place.

Yusei opened his eyes that were the color of blue. Akiza looked at him. "What happened? Did the demon hurt you?" he asked being worried.

"It's alright. It looks like the demon side is letting you have this night." she answered. Yusei look at her then smiled.

"Alright let's continue where we left off." he said to her. She blushed that she forgot what they were doing.

He took her skirt off along with her shorts, all she had on was her wet panties. Yusei had lust in his eyes as he looks at her body. "You are so beautiful." he said to her. She blushed to hear that from him.

"Thank you…" Akiza said to him. He smiled as he kisses her full lips. Then he went to her shoulder where the mark was then bit it a little. She gasps. "Hey no fair!"

"That's for payment." he said in his bad boy voice. Akiza sighed happily, as he continues to kiss the mark. Yusei went to her check, her belly, then to her lower body. She blushes hard as he took her panties with his canine teeth. Once he took them off, he saw her whole body.

Her body shivered a little from the cold from the rain. Akiza looked at him with blushes on her cheeks. Then Akiza took off his boxers then the manhood was release.

He moaned as cold air hit his hard manhood. Akiza smiled. "Wow, I didn't know you were that huge." she said to him. Yusei blush at that comment. "I want to give you something." she took his member into her mouth.

Yusei's eyes widen as he fell back in the bed. Akiza took her time with his member in her mouth. She lick certain spots that could make Yusei moan in pleasure. He lifted his hand over his mouth as he shivers.

"A…ki…za…" he moaned. He ached his back when he was about to release into her mouth. "I'm…gonna…cum…" he moaned. Akiza let go of his member. He groaned.

"Sorry I can't let you release yet." she said with a smile. "Now Yusei before we do this I need you to wear a condom so I won't end pregnant before my parents get's home from their trip." she said to him.

When she was about to leave the bed Yusei grabbed her hand. "Yusei." she got shock.

"Akiza during my days in the tower. I was injected with something that could not make women pregnant. So you are covered." Yusei said to him. Akiza looked at him then sighed sadly.

"So it means you couldn't…" she said to him sadly. Yusei kissed her forehead.

"No, I don't mean that I can't make kids with you. I am under a certain age where I cannot make kids under we are older. Around twenty-five for me and twenty-four for you." he said to him. She looked at him.

"Wait you can do that?" she asked him.

"That's what a demigod powers is good for. Only if you want to have a child early I understand." he said to her. She shocks her head all over.

"No its okay." Akiza said to him.

He laughed and she pouted. "Now are you ready for this part." he said to her. She looked down at herself then to his member who is ready to release into her.

"Yes." she squeak.

"Alright." he gentle put her down on the bed. He spread her legs then begins to kiss. "AHH!" she screamed as he kisses her womanhood's soft folds. She moaned all over as she fisted her hands on the sheets. Yusei kissed then his tongue thrust into her insides. She moans with pleasure all over her body. She even screamed with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yusei…I'm going…" she tried to warn him before it was too late. However, she screamed.

Yusei suck the juices that were following from her into his mouth. She breath in and out trying to get her lungs back to normal. Yusei removed his face from her then wipe it. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She panted softly as she tried to answer his question.

"Yeah…I'm…fine…" she breath out. He smiled at then kissed her forehead gently. Then without a warning, he thrust himself inside her. She gasps.

Yusei panted soft as he felt wetness and warmth welcoming him. In addition, he felt blood coming through Akiza's womanhood. "Ouch. I wish you would have…warned Me." she panted.

"Sorry. I should have asked you first." he panted. Akiza warp her arms around his neck as he lifted her legs up above his upper body.

He thrust out and in Akiza's body. She moaned loudly as pain was hurting her. "Yusei stop please!" she cried. Yusei stopped and then look at her with guilt on his face.

He wipes her tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" he begins to pull away from her. However, she grabs his hair painfully. He yelped.

"Don't you…dare leave me…" she said to him being a little bit mean to him. She opened her eyes to see the guilt and hurt Yusei. "Oh my gosh. I am sorry I did not mean to be mean. I shouldn't have…" she said to him.

Yusei pulled out of her then hugged her. "It's okay…I should have stopped before I went in you." he said to her. Akiza shook her shook.

"No, we wanted to do this and I just wanted to feel pleasure inside. So don't blame yourself because of me." she said to him.

Once they were done hugging. Akiza look at him then kiss him on the lips. He smiled at her as he rubs her cheek. "I think of someway that can help us get through this. Laid down on bed okay." Akiza ordered him softly.

Yusei lay on the bed with Akiza on top of him. She took a deep breath then pushed herself in. She moaned in pain. Yusei hold her softly on her hips. "It's okay. I'm fine just hang on." she panted.

He nodded.

Then she more her hips left, right, and around repeating it repeatedly. She now moaned in pleasure. Yusei smiled at her as he moved his hip up and down as he thrust in her deep.

They continued this for a least about twenty minutes or so. They were enjoying their lovemaking they were given to each other. The walls in her was holding his member deep in her while she tries to pull him more deeper into her.

He moaned as he felt his release was coming in soon. "Yusei…" she moaned.

"Akiza…" he moaned to her. As they continued their ways with each other he was getting close to mark her as his own wife and queen.

"Akiza…I'm…going to…cum…" Yusei warned her. She bent down and kissed his lips full.

"Okay…then lasts cum together." she said smiling.

He hugged her then he…

"AKIZA!" he shouted as he released inside her.

"YUSEI!" Akiza screamed as she reached her climax.

Then she lay on top of him. They breath in and out trying to fill their lungs with air. "That was…good." she said to him. Akiza smiled as she listens to his heartbeat.

"I know…I know…" she said to him.

Yusei pulled a blanket on top of them while they were still attached to each other. "Good night…Yusei. I love you." Akiza said before sleep could take over.

"I love you…too Akiza. Good night." he said as he close his eyes and fell a sleep.

Outside of their bedroom, Jack and Crow heard everything of what they did. "Man, I can't believe that they did it." Crow said to Jack.

"I'm not surprise. I mean he and she wanted to do this for a long time now. At least they keep themselves contain before the whole marry thing." Jack said to the bird warrior.

"Yeah I guess." Crow said to him.

As the two, headed downstairs Crow look up at Yusei's room with a smile. "Nice job. Yusei." he said then headed downstairs with his lover along with Jack's.

While the rain continued to pour, Yusei and Akiza slept through the night in each others arms. For this love is not something you could find in a box or flowers. It flows into in the heart.

That is what makes it an Endless Love.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this Majestic Stardust. This is for you and everyone else or read this.<strong>

**Read and review. **

**Seeker Heart**


End file.
